


Control

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation on a cock, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Slight Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: Chris wants Control.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Kudos: 47





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Tumblr: OzarktheDog  
> No Beta, all fuck ups are my own.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are encouraged!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Cracking your neck, you slump back into your desk chair. Working for hours on end at your computer typing up manuscripts was rough, but rewarding.

You stretch with a yawn, as you hear Chris walking down the hall towards your office. “Babe? You here?” he asks out wondering where you were. “In my office. I’ll be out in a few.” You respond back, looking over the script one last time.

Chris arrives at the office door seeking you out regardless, it’s been a few days since you’ve last been together. He’s feeling a bit antsy, on edge. Noticing your hunched over shoulders typing away, he quirks a smile, appreciating your work ethic. Although, you work too hard sometimes, he thinks to himself. He wants you to let go of the tight hold you have on everything. Let go of control. Let him take over.

Lost in thought you don’t hear Chris as he comes closer to your desk, and clears his throat. He taps his fingers on your desk and that finally gets your attention. “Chris! My goodness, look at what you’re wearing!” you exclaim as you take in his Brown leather jacket, Multi-Colored Shirt, and Dark trousers.

You flash a big smile at him as you start to stand up to welcome him home with open arms.

“Ah ah, no, sit back down.” Chris commands as his raises his hand to point you back to your chair.

Your heart beat picks up, stunned but curious, you obey him. His blue eyes were filled with love and adoration, but something else lurked behind… control. A warmth flooded your system, as Chris rounded your desk and put his hands on either side of you chair. Meeting eye to eye, he took in your hesitant but captivated face.

He captured your lips with a firm kiss, making you swoon. A small moan left your lips in delight as he swiped his tongue past your soft lips to lightly play with your own. He pulled back suddenly and stood to his full height.

You had to lean back in your chair. His full stance was a sight to behold. He was a large body was force that exuded strength and power. He leered down at you with hard eyes that read, “I am in charge.” His right hand hung off his dark brown belt buckle, just waiting to be put to use.

“Now that I have your attention…” letting the words hang for a bit, he allowed you room for escape if you felt uncomfortable. Finding none other than your chest rising and falling at a quickened pace that lead him to believe he was on the right path.

With that deep, rich voice he asks, firmly, “Will you be a Good Girl for Daddy?”

A sharp breath fills your lungs as your panties fill with slick upon hearing Chris call himself, “Daddy”. Your eyes flutter, lips parting in a heated moan, nodding your head vehemently. Your body vibrates with need harshly.

“Use words, Little One.” As he slowly beings to slide the leather from the buckle of his belt. Your words get stuck in your throat momentarily at the nickname. A solid, “Yes” brushes past your lips as you bite your lip to keep from moaning.

Chris reaches out to release your bitten lip from its hold, and then sticks one finger into your mouth, “Yes, what?” He wants to watch you mumble around his finger, wants to see how good you’ll be for him.

You whimper, but try your best to answer around his large finger petting at your tongue, “Y-yes, D-Daddy.” Your eyes lower as the lust permeates you. You want to be good. You want Chris to be happy with you.

Chris huffs out like he’s been hit in the stomach. Seeing you like this, cloudy eyed with lust and submission makes him want to devour you. Wanting to make you forgot everything that troubles you, he wants you to only think of him in this moment. He undoes the button of the trousers as you watch with anticipation, wanting nothing more than to taste him.

He smiles down at you as he takes his already fully hard cock out and lets the cock head slide over your lips, “Open that mouth for me. Nice and wide.”

Complying, you stretch your mouth as wide as it’ll go wanting to take all of him in one go. Your eyes roll back as you feel the soft skin of his aching cock move over your tongue, your toes curls as he bottoms out hitting the back of your throat. He lingers for a moment, enjoying the feel of your wet, hot mouth surrounding him. “I’m going to fuck your face.” He says as a matter of fact, through gritted teeth.

Your eyes flutter open and look up at him, as he pulls out until the engorged head sits at the opening of your mouth. He touches the sides of your jaw, grazing your lips as they suck softly at his cock. Earning you a deep groan from him, “Yes, ah, fuck, yes.” Your hand slip down to your throbbing pussy, and find yourself soaking through your leggings. Rubbing yourself through the thin material, you let out a muffled moan, sending vibrations through his cock.

Chris thrusts sharply back into your mouth, making you gag a little but it spurs him on. Pulling out, he adjusts his hands to the sides of your face, and slowly slides back in. Stretching your mouth open with every pass, you rub your mound with urgency.

“You love sucking Daddy’s cock, don’t you?” another powerful thrust makes you gag as he roughly fucks your face. Saliva drips down your chin as he thrusts in again to the hilt. Another wave of slick slips from your cunt, enticing you to rub even harder, lewd moans slipping from your over stuffed mouth. “God, yes, touch that cunt. Daddy’s cunt.”

You mewl at his dirty words and your tight, wet mouth makes Chris groan out with every hard thrust. His eyes are hard and determined, wanting to control you in every way possible.

He slows his thrusts down and again brings his cock head to your lips, letting you suckle.

With all the gagging, tears run freely down your cheeks, but you couldn’t care less. Chris made you forget the world when he was with you. Licking his tear stained fingers, he places them back to your cheeks and searches your eyes for a moment before stating,

“I want you to cum with Daddy’s cock shoved down your throat.”

A contented moan vibrates his cock in response as your eyes slowly close. Chris slaps your cheek gingerly, wanting a verbal yet garbled answer, “Mmph, Plea-se, Dad-dy.” He bites his cheek at your reply and gives you praise.

“Good Girl.”

Without warning he shoves his cock back into your awaiting mouth. Your hands dive under your leggings to find your dripping cunt, aiming for your clit. Each circle you rub around your clit sends your higher and higher up that peak as Chris keeps fucking your mouth going further with each thrust.

He cuts your air off with each plunge down your throat but you egg him on with your obscene moans. “Fuck, yes, such a Good Girl sucking Daddy off.” He grunts out as his pace quickens nearing his own climax.

“Daddy’s close, Little One, you better be close too.”

Looking up into his eyes, you sob out your reply. You were close. Too close. Afraid you’d slip off the edge before he got there, so you dialed back the power you use on your clit. Sucking feverishly on his cock as best you could, you made him quiver and felt his thrusts start to go off-kilter.

“Awe, fuck, I’m gonna-“ he cums forcefully down your throat as you pick up speed on your clit. Feeling his cum flood your mouth made you clit throb wanting its own release. Chris keeps fucking your throat, savoring the feel of his cum mixing with your spit with each pump. So slick and warm. You swallowed him down with a great need.

Chris comes down from his high as your still working your clit with speed. He’ll keep his cock in your mouth until you do what he asked of you.

“Do you need help, Little One?”

You look up at him with yearning eyes, wanting him to send you over the edge with only the way he knows how. You rub faster as he cuts off your air with his cock abruptly. He chuckles darkly as you squirm and wither around helplessly, and but still rubbing away at your dripping cunt. You struggle, lungs desperately needing air, but you feel yourself slowly starting to cum.

He loves controlling you this way. He enjoys watching you fidget with the need to breathe; it gets him painfully hard.

He stares down at you, words coming out hard and commanding, “Come on, Little One. Cum on Daddy’s Cock.”

Just as black spots start peppering your eyesight, your shaking body stills as you circle your clit one last time. Sparks shock you from the inside out as you hit your peak. Chris drags his cock from your throat allowing air to flood your lungs furthering the intense climax.

He catches you before you flop back onto the chair. Sucking in huge breaths, waiting for your heart beat to slow down. You slide your arms around his shoulders and your eyes shut involuntarily. Chris crouches before you, cleaning the mess off your face and gently praising, “Such a Good Girl for Daddy.”


End file.
